marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare in Red (A!)
"Nightmare in Red" is the third episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the twenty-fifth episode overall. Plot -Guys… - Captain America said worried at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier screens. -What’s it? – Hank Pym asked. -Uhm… General Ross… - -Wasn’t that man on our side? – Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. asked. -Well, the screens show him literally ripping the Bronx apart… - -We all know who will go… - Tony Stark rolled his eyes and all the Avengers turned to look at Dr. Bruce Banner. -Okay okay, I’ll go… - Banner said, before Hulking up and jumping off the Helicarrier. -Are you sure he will succeed? – Falcon asked the mysterious figure. -Yes, indeed he will bring the Hulk to us… - the figure replied. –Haven’t I enhanced you? – -Y-Yes Mr. Rusk… - -Then what’s the matter Falcon? The Hulk will be under the Dark Avengers control. – Meanwhile, in the Bronx, Red Hulk (aka Dark Hulk) was fighting against the classic Hulk. -What got into you Ross?! – -DARK AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!! – -What?! Dark Avengers?! – -Arrrrrrrggghhhhhh!!!! – Dark Hulk shouted. -Hulk… SMASH!!! – Banner jumped and punched the Red Hulk on the face. Dark Hulk grabbed Hulk’s wrists and pushed him, breaking the stone ground into pebbles. -Now come here, Doctor Banner. Dell Rusk wants to make you some tests. – -Who is Dell Rusk?! – -It really disappoints that a well-known doctor like yourself doesn’t have a clue about Mr. Rusk… - -Shut up before I smash you… And I won’t show mercy, not even for Betty… - -As if you could harm Dark Hulk! – -How many colors will you have?! – Ross grabbed Hulk by his neck and threw him onboard his jet. -Let’s go, Dark Ms. Marvel… - -Okay, General… - the other Dark Avenger started the jet’s engine, just to be interrupted by a teenager. -Who… What… How?! How did you get on our jet?! – -Nothing to tell you Doctor Sofen… - the kid replied, and tased Moonstone, making the jet go out of control. As “Thunderbolt” Ross went to the control room to see what was going on, the teenager crawled to where Doctor Banner was laying. -Doctor Banner… We need to get out of here… - -Who are you? – -I’m Rick Jones, now c’mon, Hulk up and jump! – -I’m not leaving without you, Rick. – Bruce turned into Hulk, grabbed Rick Jones and leapt off the jet without Red Hulk noticing. Once Thaddeus Ross realized Hulk wasn’t his prisoner anymore he was already at Exile, the island where Dell Rusk was waiting for the green Gamma monster. -Where is him, General? – -I clearly don’t know what happened. I had him on the jet, but suddenly it got out of control, when I went to check Dark Ms. Marvel was on the floor and… - -Enough!!! – Dell Rusk shouted. –I’ve had enough! You two disappointed me! – -It won’t ha- Red Hulk was interrupted by Mr. Rusk. -Next time, I will kill you. Is that clear? – -If you- -IS THAT CLEAR?! – -Yes Mr. Rusk. – -Alright then. Now, get out of my sight. – Gallery 3338837-red_hulk_on_fire.png|"DARK AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!!" 128_ep_30.png|"Hulk... SMASH!!!" 53_ep_48.png|Hulk vs Dark Hulk AEMH_Nightmare_In_Red.png|Hulk vs Dark Hulk General Ross.png|General Ross Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dell Rusk (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Wilson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Richard Jones (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two Category:Assemble! Rise of the Dark Avengers Arc Category:United States Army (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karla Sofen (Earth-1010)/Appearances